Not applicable.
This invention relates to backhoes, specifically to an improved mechanism for controlling backhoes.
Originally a backhoe was controlled with four sticks, each stick moving forward or backward controlling only one valve. The movement of the sticks did not always correspond to the movements of the arm.
The prior art""s swing control stick moves forward or backward in a counterintuitive manner since the actual boom assembly swings left or right. The prior art""s main boom control stick moves forward or backward in a counterintuitive manner since the actual boom pivots up or down. The prior art""s crowd boom control stick moves forward or backward as the actual crowd boom does indeed move forward or backward. Pushing or pulling the bucket control stick does make the bucket curl or uncurl.
With all of this in mind, it should be obvious to anyone that these controls make it difficult to maintain a useful speed, since in a normal digging operation it usually requires over 90 valve movements per minute.
A second-generation control incorporated a foot pedal for the swing control valve and kept three separate sticks for the other control valves. The said foot pedal improved matters greatly with the left foot intuitively swinging the boom assembly to the left and the right foot intuitively swinging the boom assembly to the right. The second-generation""s main boom control stick still moves forward or backward in a counterintuitive manner from the actual boom that pivots up or down. The second-generation controls were still difficult to use and took an inordinate amount of time to master.
A third-generation control uses two sticks in which each stick moves to the left or right controlling one valve and forward or backward controlling a second valve. This was a wonderful improvement, however; moving the right stick to the left or right is not intuitive when filling or emptying a bucket curling towards or away from you. Pushing or pulling a stick does not easily relate to a boom going up or down. My invention addresses these problems by letting an operator""s single hand, moving up or down, left or right and rolling forward or backward control the entire boom assembly.
In accordance with the present invention a devise that controls a backhoe in which a single control stick moves in four distinct reversible directions and said backhoe mimics the four said movements.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the single control stick described in my patent above several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a product that will pay for itself.
(b) to provide a product safer to operate than prior art for beginners and experts alike.
(c) to provide a product that works in a more time efficient manner.
(d) to provide a product much easier to use than prior art.
(e) to provide a product that is easy to produce.
(f) to provide a product that will hold up to the workload placed upon it.
(g) to provide a product easily repairable.
(h) to provide a product no-one else offers.
(i) to provide a product to take the frustration out of operating a backhoe and making it an enjoyable experience.
(j) to provide a product as close to 100% reliable as mechanically possible.
(k) to provide a product that substantially reduces fuel consumption, air pollution, and noise pollution.
(l) to provide a product that is desirable and most people can afford.
(m) to provide a product that looks mechanically sound, as it actually is.
(n) to provide a product with superior quality.
(o) to provide a product that makes the user happy.
(p) to provide a product that is compatible with all existing backhoe models.
(q) to provide a product that fits into many distribution channels currently established.
(r) to provide a product that needs little or no service.
Further objectives and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
FIG. 1 is a complete perspective view of my invention in detail.